Family Twists
by Janis B
Summary: A continuation of The Perron Family Saga


Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
  
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
~Family Twists~  
  
By: Janis  
  
jboisclair@iGlide.net  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Exercise Yard Federal Penitentiary  
  
It was hot; you could see the steam rise from the pavement of the exercise yard. The guards looked down from their posts watching some of the most notorious convicts in the state of Texas. They congregated in small groups bantering back and forth with each other.  
  
A fight broke out at the far end of the yard, the men in the yard were yelling and cheering, the guards were moving in breaking it up. One lone man seized the chance to act, pulling a prison fashioned knife from his clothes he made his way to where another man stood and drove it in his chest.  
  
Anthony Perron lay dead.  
  
Seattle Washington  
  
Brian Thompson had just finished his shift at Seattle's University hospital where he was an orderly. It was a cold damp night; he pulled his collar up against the weather as he ran for the car. He pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked his car door, standing with the door open he looked around the parking lot unable to shake the feeling that he was being watched.  
  
He put the car in gear and drove the short distance to his apartment pulling into the under ground parking when he got there. Getting out of the car he walked towards the elevator to take him upstairs when somebody called out.  
  
"Allen Mathews."  
  
Hearing the voice, recognizing the name, he stopped then as he slowly turned a gun fired twice. He fell to the pavement bleeding. The shooter walked over to him and emptied the gun into Thompson.  
  
Ranger Headquarters  
  
Gage sat at his desk trying to concentrate on the report he was working on. He yawned and rubbed his eyes he was finding it hard to keep them open.  
  
"Look at him Trivette he hasn't started getting up for two o'clock feedings and he can't keep awake at work," Walker laughed.  
  
"Syd couldn't get comfortable last night," Gage tried to defend himself.  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Trivette asked walking over to pour himself a coffee.  
  
"You explain it to him Walker."  
  
"He'll find out soon enough," Walker, laughed again, referring to the fact that Trivette had just found out two days ago that Erika was expecting their first. "Where is Ranger Cooke?"  
  
"Said she was going to visit your wife."  
  
"How much longer before you are Daddy any way Gage?" Trivette questioned again.  
  
"One and a half months and counting," answered Sydney coming through the door, her hand on her back. She waddled behind her desk and sat down.  
  
Trivette's phone rang and he walked over to his desk to pick it up.  
  
Leaning forward Gage asked Sydney how she was feeling.  
  
"Not too bad just a little tired," she told him, "I'm sorry I kept you awake last night."  
  
He smiled at her but before he could reply Trivette interrupted, "That was the federal penitentiary, someone stabbed Anthony Perron dead."  
  
Gage shot a glance at his wife the mention of the man's name even to tell of his death caused Sydney to be visibly shaken. Getting up Gage moved around behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Come on Shorty let's get out of her for a few minutes," he said helping her up.  
  
Sydney didn't argue she let Gage help her up from her chair and guide her out of the office. Neither said a word until they had walked out the front doors of the building.  
  
"I don't know why I let this upset me so much," Sydney began.  
  
"Because it is a part of your past that won't let go. I've got a few memories from my past that do the same thing. It will get easier with time," he told her as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Twenty minutes later Gage came walking back into the office with his wife. Agents Walters and Arthurs were both there talking with Walker and Trivette, waiting for them. Gage had hoped never to lay eyes on these two again. It still angered him about how little care they had taken in protecting Sydney from Anthony Perron. He protectively put his arm around her as they walked towards the waiting agents.  
  
"Ranger Gage looks like you wasted no time once you came back to life," Walters commented taking a look at Sydney.  
  
"What do you want Walters?" Gage asked wanting these two out of the office as fast as possible.  
  
"We just stopped to pass a little information on to you," Arthurs informed him.  
  
"Brian Thompson was murdered last night," Walters stated.  
  
"And that is suppose to mean something to me?" Gage asked.  
  
"Brian Thompson was Allen Mathews," Arthurs told him.  
  
Gage turned and leaned against the desk momentarily quiet, "Another job well done," he finally commented as he turned back to look at the two of them.  
  
"We don't have to listen to this crap from you," Walters growled back, "We were just doing you a favour giving you a heads up."  
  
"So now you have, is there anything else you have to add?" Gage asked.  
  
"Not at this time," Arthurs replied knowing that they had wore out their welcome, "We'll be in touch."  
  
"Yeah you do that."  
  
"You're going to eventually need us and you had better hope we are in the frame of mind to give you our help," Walters added.  
  
"Oh I all ready did need you and I came to realize how unreliable that help really is," Gage countered back.  
  
Walters was going to say something more but Arthurs stopped him, "Like I said we'll be in touch."  
  
Once the two agents had gone Walker turned to Gage asking, "You spent a lot of time with the Perron Family and their people who do you think is cleaning house?"  
  
"It could be any number of people, Anthony Perron treated everyone like dirt, I don't think there is anyone who would call him friend."  
  
"We had better find out these two deaths are connected directly with that case."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Texas State Mental Health Facility  
  
The hospital was a very modern facility with some of the best staff in the state of Texas. It housed patients from all walks of life from all over the state. It is where you were sent for mental evaluation when so ordered by the court.  
  
He was very aware of his surroundings, the pale blue walls and big picture windows of the common room. He sat in the same chair every day, staring out the same window acknowledging no one... except on a weekly bases he had a visitor.  
  
Like clock work Wednesday at two P.M. Louise Perron would arrive. At first they had kept him pretty sedated, but he had worked hard and it was believed he was really no threat. They now loaded him in a wheelchair for these visits and allowed his mother to take him for a walk around the grounds. It was hoped that they would be able to go for outings in the very near future. For now though his mother was content to walk with him around the peaceful grounds.  
  
They rounded a corner in the path just out of site of the main building before she spoke to him.  
  
"Your father won't hurt us again," she told him.  
  
"And Allen?" he asked.  
  
"He has been looked after as well."  
  
"And Sam is looking after business," Rick Perron murmured to his mother, never lifting his head, never giving any indication that there was a flicker of light behind the vacant face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Perron Family Offices New York  
  
Sam Visser sat at his desk still digesting what had happened over the past few months. His son Michael had died in what the police claimed to be a car accident. They had kept it from the family listed him as a John Doe for months letting an impostor take his place. This impostor a Texas Ranger along with Anthony's lawyer had almost led to the demise of the entire family business. Things were going to be different now his brother-in-law had died in prison, the family was undergoing changes they would be stronger then they had ever been.  
  
There was a knock he stood as the door to his office opened admitting John Talos. They both stood for a moment sizing each other up before Sam extended his hand to the younger man. They had been in the midst of a family merger when the indictments came down. His father, Joseph, was convicted and was serving time; it had almost destroyed the family. They too were rebuilding.  
  
John had a very strong handshake Sam felt sure they were going to be able to do business.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gage stood behind Sydney leaning on her desk as she worked at her computer. They were putting together family trees of the Perron and Talos families.  
  
"Can you put a flag beside Benny Visser, he's Michael's younger brother he wasn't involved in the family business while I was Michael," Gage was saying as he pointed at the screen, Sydney highlighted the name.  
  
The phone rang on Walker's desk, Gage heard him say, "Thanks for letting us know," as he hung up the phone. Getting up he walked over to where husband and wife were working.  
  
"Gage, Ritchie Verone and Frankie D?" Walker asked.  
  
"Anthony Perron's body guards. Why?"  
  
"They were both found dead about an hour ago. They were both castrated."  
  
"Ouch," commented Syd, "Were they his body guards when Dana Mackenzie was murdered?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I know they go back years. Rick is still a guest of the state hospital isn't he?" Gage asked.  
  
"I'll check," volunteered Sydney picking up the phone to make a few calls.  
  
Turning to Walker his back to Syd Gage began, "There had to be other girls between Dana Mackenzie and Sydney. Another girl another family member?"  
  
"That doesn't explain Allen Mathews. He was in witness protection you have to be pretty well connected to find someone in witness protection." Looking past Gage to Sydney and then back to Gage Walker made a suggestion, "Why don't you take your wife and go for a drive up the hospital and check on Rick Perron, while Trivette and I go to the crime scene. I want you and Sydney to keep a low profile on this in case your names are on that list."  
  
Gage smiled at Walker, "Thanks I'd like to get her out of here for a bit today."  
  
"Coming Trivette," Walker asked picking up his hat.  
  
"Right behind you," replied Trivette.  
  
Sitting down on the edge of Syd's desk Gage waited patiently for her to finish up on the phone. She hung up the phone and he still sat there watching her.  
  
"What did I spill something down the front of me?" she asked making a quick inspection.  
  
"No I was just wondering if you want to go for a little drive."  
  
"Aren't we working here?"  
  
"This is work. Are you interested in coming or not?" Gage persisted.  
  
She looked at her computer and then at her husband smiling she told him, "I'm ready."  
  
~~~~~  
  
His partner lay back in her seat sleeping; she had been that way since they had pulled out of the parking lot at Ranger headquarters.  
  
"I'll have to remember this next time you can't sleep, just put you in the car and drive you around the block a couple of times," Gage said to himself smiling at his sleeping wife.  
  
He pulled into the first available parking spot and shut off the car. Syd stirred slightly and he raised his fingers to her cheek gently stroking it. A smile crossed her face and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hey Gage are we there?" she asked.  
  
"Yep you are feeling up to this?"  
  
"I'm fine let's go visit Ricky," she replied opening the door.  
  
Going inside they identified themselves at the front desk and were escorted to Doctor Rita Mason's office. The doctor was a very pretty petite blonde woman she came bustling into her office extending her hand first to Sydney and then to Gage.  
  
"And your interest in Rick is?" Doctor Mason was asking.  
  
"Rick's father and a few of his associates have recently been murdered," Sydney began to explain. "In light of that we are just checking on Rick's state of mind."  
  
"You surely don't think Rick Perron could be behind his father's death do you?" the doctor asked looking at them in disbelief.  
  
"That's what we are here to determine," Gage smiled at her.  
  
"Rick hasn't uttered a word since he has been here," Doctor Mason began to explain, "He sits in the same chair day in and day out staring out the window, his expression never changing. The only visitor he ever has is his mother; she comes religiously once a week. Her visits don't elicit as much as a smile from him."  
  
"Since we both know him would it be possible for us to talk to us for a few minutes?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I don't see the point," pausing for a moment she gave in saying, "but I don't think it would hurt anything." Standing up she asked them to follow her.  
  
She led them to the common room where Rick Perron sat staring out the window as he did every day of his hospital life. She put her hand on his shoulder and moving in front of him told him he had some visitors. He didn't move.  
  
"I'll leave you with him," the doctor told them explaining, "I have a couple of appointments." She again shook their hands and left.  
  
Both Sydney and Gage moved around in front of him so they were in his view. Rick's eyes went immediately to Ranger Cook's stomach before flickering back into a comatose state.  
  
"Gage," Syd whispered not missing Rick's reaction. Gage had seen it too he brought his hand to Syd's shoulder.  
  
"Rick do you remember us?" Gage asked him.  
  
There was no reaction. After a few more minutes of one sided conversation Syd and Gage left. It wasn't until they were both in the car that Syd asked her husband what he made of that.  
  
"There was definitely a reaction when he saw you," he stated as he started the car.  
  
"It wasn't so much me as my condition," she stated. "You don't think that I'm just obsessed and reading to much into this do you?"  
  
"I felt it too Honey, I don't think it is just you."  
  
Gage put the car in gear and headed down the driveway and back to Dallas. They had only gone about a mile down the road when suddenly there were gunshots. The first one shattered the windshield; Gage began shouting at Sydney to get down. The next one blew out the left tire and Gage struggled in vain to keep the car under control. The car careened off the road and down a small embankment coming to rest against a tree.  
  
"Syd, Sydney," Gage was shouting at her struggling to get his seat belt off at the same time. He wiped the blood with his hand that was trickling into his eye from a gash in his forehead pulling himself over to Sydney.  
  
"Gage," she weakly called out to him struggling to keep her eyes open. He had his arm around her pulling his phone out he began to dial for help, trying to survey the area for the shooter all the while.  
  
"I think I'm okay," Syd was telling him trying to sit up on her own.  
  
Gage held firm to her, "When the doctor says you are all right Honey that's when you can move."  
  
She didn't argue instead she clutched tightly to her husband. The accident had scared her she felt all right but she wanted to know the baby wasn't hurt. Gage had Trivette on the phone who told him that he and Walker were on their way.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In the distance a lone figure stood watching the car a high-powered riffle slung over his shoulder. Neither Ranger had emerged from the wrecked car. As the EMS and the police started to arrive he pulled out his cell phone and began dialing.  
  
"Yeah it's me," he said into the phone, "I think I gave them a pretty good scare. All right I'll keep them under surveillance."  
  
He hung up the phone bringing the field glasses to his eyes watching what was going on. They were just getting Ranger Cooke on the stretcher as Walker's silver ram pulled up. He watched the lawman get out of the truck; he had heard a lot about the man but had never met him. From what he had heard though he thought his boss was making a mistake on this. This kind of action just didn't scare Walker and his people off.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As the ambulance had taken off Walker and Trivette had both called their wives to let them know what had happened. Alex and Erika were both waiting when they got to emergency.  
  
Sydney's doctor had been called and was waiting as well. Sydney was taken upstairs to the obstetrics so the baby could be checked out along with her. Erika went upstairs with Syd while Alex stayed in emergency to wait for Gage to be stitched up.  
  
"Can't you people go any faster," Gage complained wanting desperately to be with Sydney.  
  
"Sure we can," the doctor told him putting in the first stitch almost sending Gage through the roof, "it's just that we have found most patients like the freezing to take first."  
  
Gage griped the edge of the examination table with both hands and gritting his teeth told him to continue.  
  
A few minutes later the doctor came out to tell Alex she could come in and get Ranger Gage and help him upstairs to his wife now. Alex wrapped lightly on the door and stuck her head in Gage was just putting his shirt on.  
  
"Gage?"  
  
"Alex do you know anything?" he questioned her.  
  
"Just that Sydney is fine they have her upstairs checking out the baby and that I'm suppose to help you up there," she told him coming over to him as he stood up getting his bearings. "Take is slow Gage and we'll get you there if you pass out they'll be putting you in bed some where without seeing her."  
  
Gage knew Alex was right letting her put her arm around him she helped him to the door.  
  
Erika was waiting for them when they stepped off the elevator, "Gage everything seems okay the heart beat is strong and they are just doing a sonogram to be sure. They said you could go right in when you got up here."  
  
"Thanks Erika," Gage told her as she led the way to the examination room where Sydney was, "And thank you God," Gage found himself silently whispering.  
  
Opening the door he walked over towards Syd. Seeing him she held out her hand to him which he took holding on tight.  
  
"Are you okay Gage?"  
  
He nodded his head yes.  
  
"The baby and I are okay too. Do you want to know if you are having a son or a daughter?"  
  
"What ever you want Syd, I'm happy just knowing that you are both all right," Gage told her choking back a tear.  
  
"Let's wait then," she said gripping his hand a little tighter and bringing it to her cheek.  
  
"Yeah lets wait," he agreed leaning down and kissing her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Doctor Mason waited impatiently for the orderly to wheel Rick Perron into her office. She didn't like the fact that two Rangers had been there snoopy around today, especially these two Rangers. She knew from Rick's records that they had both been involved in bringing down Rick's father. There was a light rap on her door bringing her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Come in?"  
  
The door opened and the orderly opened the door wheeling his charge in.  
  
"I'll call for you when the session is over," Doctor Mason told him as she rushed him out of the office leaving her alone with Rick. The door closed and she quickly flipped the lock, Rick stood behind her his arms around her and she leaned back against him.  
  
"What were those two Rangers doing here today Rick?" she asked him turning in his arms.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her the same time pulling her blouse from her skirt.  
  
"Don't worry about those two they were just here to see if I was still crazy," he smiled as he began undressing her.  
  
Her arms went around him and her lips to his. God how she wanted this to be over with in her mind she knew it was wrong yet she had never been able to resist Rick ever.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trivette and Walker had joined their wives at the hospital and once Sydney had been settled in her room they all crowded in for a short visit.  
  
Walker was explaining what they had found or rather lack of what they had found. One slug had been pulled out of the seat between them and ballistics showed it was as they suspected from a high-powered riffle.  
  
"With a riffle like that it would have been impossible for the shooter to miss his mark," Trivette was saying, "that means they didn't want to hit you, maybe just put a scare in you."  
  
Walker went on to tell them that the whole area had been searched and there was not a trace of anyone having been there in the past twenty-four hours.  
  
A few minutes later their friends left for home. Gage was staying there with Syd as well as a guard posted outside the door. Once they were alone Syd coaxed her husband to lie down in her bed. He gratefully did allowing her to hold him in her arms.  
  
"You looked exhausted Gage," she told him holding him close.  
  
"Maybe a little," he smiled up at her allowing his eyes to close.  
  
"Then go to sleep for a little while," she whispered.  
  
"I would but that newest Texas Ranger is kicking me," he smiled bringing his hand between him and Syd placing it on her belly.  
  
"She's just getting even for that rough car ride her Daddy gave her this afternoon. I'm not the only one that thinks I should drive," she teased.  
  
"And who says the baby is a girl?" he asked opening one eye.  
  
"It is a fifty, fifty chance Gage."  
  
"Uh huh," he smiled closing his eyes and snuggling against her again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Walkers and Trivettes stood outside Sydney's hospital door for a few moments, Walker giving the guard a few instructions. Joining the other three he was just in time to hear Alex say, "Erika and I will pick up Angela and you and Walker can pick up takeout."  
  
Erika finished up by saying, "and we'll all meet at our place."  
  
"You two have this all figured out don't you?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Don't they always?" Walker asked him.  
  
"And what are we picking up to eat?"  
  
"It doesn't matter what ever you feel like Jimmy," Erika replied, "as long as it's chicken," she paused and thought for a minute then added, "and it's spicy."  
  
Trivette stood staring at his wife, who never ate spicy food.  
  
Walker interrupted his thoughts, "Come on Trivette don't argue you still have eight months of this to get through."  
  
They all got on the elevator the girls getting off at the main parking level while Walker and Trivette went up to three.  
  
Even after a forty minute wait at the fast food place Walker and Trivette still beat the girls back to the apartment. As they sat down Walker pulled his phone and dialed Alex getting her voice mail. He no sooner hung up then his phone rang, it was Josie wondering if they were picking up Angela, she had called Alex but had only got her voice mail.  
  
"I'll be right there Josie, if Alex gets there please ask her to wait there for me," he told her hanging up and explaining to Trivette as they headed back out.  
  
Walker made it to the HOPE center in record time, Josie had fed Angela and she was ready to go when they got there. Walker was just about to pull away from the curb when his phone rang.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Ranger Walker if you would like to pick up your wife and Mrs. Trivette you will find them at warehouse twelve on Tandem Road." The line went dead.  
  
Walker quickly took Angela back inside to Josie before he and Trivette raced for the warehouse. The place looked deserted as they cautiously made their way inside. Alex and Erika were tied to chairs in the middle of the vacant building tape covering their mouths to prevent them from screaming. An envelope addressed to both Walker and Trivette sat on Alex's lap.  
  
Both men had untied their wives and held them in their arms. Alex quickly explained that two men had been waiting for them by her car when they got off the elevator at the hospital.  
  
"They forced us into a van and brought us right here and tied us up like you found us. One of them threw this envelope on my lap and told me to make sure you got it," Alex concluded her story.  
  
"Did either of you get a look at them?" Jimmy was asking.  
  
"They were both wearing ski masks," Alex replied, Erika shaking her head in agreement.  
  
Walker ripped open the envelope there was a note that read, "Stop the investigation or next time someone may be hurt."  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was early morning, still dark and grey Rick Perron waited impatiently for two P.M. to arrive, he had a job for his mother. He had been very surprised to see Ranger Cooke yesterday. By the look of her she could be having that baby anytime now. That would mean it may be very possible that he was having a new brother or sister. He had been dragged off to the hospital before his father had ever gone to trial and it wouldn't be something that his mother would be forth coming in telling him. No he had to know the paternity of that baby he wanted nothing coming back to haunt him later. Either way he knew that this pregnancy could help him get to his final destiny.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Walker and Trivette were at the hospital before the sun was up the next morning. Each of their wives had been assigned a guard wanting to take no chances of a repeat of yesterday. Gage was awake lying with Sydney when Walker stuck his head in the door. Gently disengaging himself from her he joined his bosses outside in the hospital corridor.  
  
"What time are they releasing Sydney?" Walker asked.  
  
"It is suppose to be sometime this morning after her doctor sees her, why?"  
  
Trivette quickly explained what had happened last night with Alex and Erika. Walker concluded that he wanted him and Sydney to take the day off and relax.  
  
"Walker there is too much going on right now to do that and I know Syd will agree," protested Gage.  
  
"Gage in all my experiences as a Ranger there was nothing worse then the turmoil that surrounded Angela's birth. The shear fact that I almost lost both of them has changed things considerably for me. Take Sydney home and keep her out of harms way."  
  
Walker's words slowly began to sink in as he thought about yesterday, Gage knew he was right Sydney and the baby were his first priority. That was one of the reasons he wanted to be in on this to actually help put a stop to what was going on, still after a moments more consideration he decided to heed Walker's words.  
  
"All right," he finally conceded then looking at Trivette said, "Can you send that stuff on the Perron and Talos families that we were working on yesterday home to us so we can feel like we are contributing something here."  
  
"You got it Gage," Trivette smiled.  
  
Opening the door he went back in to join his wife. Sydney had just swung her legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
"Slow down Syd," Gage ordered going to her side.  
  
"I was coming to look for you," she told him.  
  
"I was just outside the door talking to Walker and Trivette," he replied lifting her feet back on the bed and pulling the covers back over her.  
  
"Umm," Syd slightly moaned bringing her hand to her stomach.  
  
"Are you okay?" Gage asked bringing his hand to rest on hers.  
  
"Yeah it was just a funny twinge there for a second," she assured him.  
  
Maybe Walker was right Gage thought to himself as he smiled at Sydney, maybe this is what they needed to be doing today.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was seven fifteen Louise Perron was all ready up drinking a coffee. Her brother Sam and nephew Benny should be arriving shortly. She hated these meetings her brother always patronized her so. If he thought that because Anthony was dead that he could come in here and take over things, he was going to find out that he was sadly mistaken.  
  
She had put in her time with Anthony, stood by him as he had his affairs, watched him all but destroy their son. That had been the last straw, when Anthony had raped and killed Dana Mackenzie and let Rick take the fall for it. It was that day that she had begun planning for his demise. It was that day that she had started learning the business from the bottom up. She had groomed Rick for his part in all this, he eventually would run the family business or at least it would look that way to an outsider.  
  
She butted out her cigarette as her thoughts went back to her brother. If it hadn't been for her marrying Anthony he would still be working the fish markets on the docks in New York. What he had to say today had better be to her liking, that accident everyone thought Michael had, she smiled silently to herself. She knew her husband had intended bringing Michael in to run things. He had chosen him over Rick, someone he hadn't laid eyes on in years and that just wouldn't do. She had saw that he never made it to Dallas. Then with the help from inside the federal agency they were able to keep up the charade until she was ready to strike.  
  
Allen Mathews though she hadn't counted on him turning on the family she had lost more assets then she had figured on, but thanks to her contact that problem was now taken care of as well.  
  
No her brother had better not be coming down here to try and throw his weight around or he would be in for a big surprise.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Doctor Marie Addison knocked on the door of Syd's room and then let herself in.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning Sydney?" she asked.  
  
"Other then the bumps and bruises good."  
  
"I've had a chance to go over your sonogram again and everything is looking good, but that doesn't mean I want you running a marathon or anything. I want your feet up for the rest of the day understand me."  
  
Syd started to say she understood as Gage butted in telling the doctor not to worry he would be home all day with her and he would see to it that she stayed put.  
  
"Then I will see you in two weeks for your regular appointment."  
  
"Thanks Doctor Addison," Sydney got in before Gage.  
  
The Doctor patted Sydney's hand and left her to husband's care. Once the door closed Syd held her arms out to Gage and going to her he held her close.  
  
"Now I really feel better, lets get out of here and go home," she whispered to him.  
  
An hour later found them at their apartment and Gage trying to talk Syd into lying down in bed.  
  
"Gage I'm not tired so there is no point of me lying down in bed, I'll just lay on the couch and watch a little television," Sydney was arguing with her husband.  
  
"I can think of one very good reason for you to come in the bedroom and lie down," he replied holding her face in his hands and leaning forward for a kiss.  
  
"And what would that reason be," she asked softening.  
  
"That I'm going to be in there lying down too," he told her raising his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Well when you put it that way Gage..." she let her voice trail off as she took his hand turning to walk down the hall with him.  
  
They made it half way there when the phone began to ring. Letting go of her hand Gage moved past her and went to answer it. He had sat on the edge of the bed, Syd sat beside him and then leaning back curled around behind him pulling his shirt out of his pants as he talked.  
  
She was just about to start trailing kisses on his back when she heard him say, "They are sure it was Agent Walters."  
  
Syd rolled on her back and rubbed her hand up and down Gage's back until he said, "Thanks for calling Walker," and hung up the phone.  
  
He sat quietly for a few moments and finally half turned putting his arm over her still not saying a word.  
  
"What's up Gage?" she asked.  
  
"Agents Walters was found shot dead this morning in his car by his own gun. He had powder burns on his hand they aren't ruling out suicide," Gage replied.  
  
Syd struggled unsuccessfully to sit up so she could reach Gage to put her arms around him; Gage hardly noticed he was deep in thought.  
  
"Hey you all right?" she finally settled for.  
  
"I know you are suppose to relax today but do you think you are up to a drive?" he asked her as he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"What's the matter Gage? Talk to me Honey," she reached up to touch his face at the same time as she spoke.  
  
He was silent for a few minutes more, Syd pushed herself over so there was room for Gage to lie down beside her and he did.  
  
"I feel like we are sitting ducks," he finally admitted drawing her into his arms, "There is no way Walters killed himself."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Other then David Walters is the only person in this world that David Walters liked," he smiled as he spoke.  
  
"Yeah other then that."  
  
"It is just one of those things that you know," he told her offering no other explanation. Instead he held her closer and kissed her his hand moving gently beneath her top coming to rest where their baby was once again kicking furiously.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Once again Louise Perron had pushed her son's wheelchair out of sight of the main building before he spoke to her.  
  
"I had unexpected visitors here this week Mother," he flatly stated.  
  
"Oh and who would that be?" she curiously asked.  
  
"Our old friends from the Texas Rangers, you know the ones I mean, the one who did such an excellent job of impersonating my cousin and the one dear old Dad couldn't keep his hands off of."  
  
"What did they want?" his mother anxiously questioned.  
  
"I'm sure just to be positive that I was still crazy. There was one interesting little thing about Ranger Cooke though," he paused knowing full well that he would have his mother's undivided attention, "She is very pregnant. I bet she is going to have that baby within lets say the next month. You don't think she could be carrying Father's bastard do you Mother?"  
  
"That's impossible he was never charged with rape only sexual assault," she tried to assure Rick as well as herself.  
  
"You are absolutely sure that is the case? We don't want to have to deal with this Ranger later on in a few years time."  
  
"Rick she is married."  
  
"Maybe the charge was sexual assault just for that reason so they can claim the baby is theirs."  
  
Louise Perron knew this was absurd and told Rick as much but some how he had planted those seeds of doubt inside her head. She had to be sure.  
  
"I think you are wrong Rick, but I'll look into it today," she told him. "We have bigger worries at the moment then Rangers your Uncle flew into Dallas today and there is going to be trouble. He brought your cousin Benny with him and John Talos Joseph's son. He wants to bring the Talos family in as even partners and have Benny come to Dallas to run things here."  
  
"We hardly get one mess cleaned up that there isn't something else to look after. Let him ride high for now Mother this too will right itself," Rick grinned as she wheeled him back towards the main building once again.  
  
After telling Rick how much she loved him and kissing him Louise got back into her chauffer driven car. She was dialing her phone before the car left the grounds a voice came on the other end of the line.  
  
"We may have a problem here?"  
  
"And what pray now would that be?" came the voice on the other end sounding annoyed.  
  
"Is Ranger Cooke carrying Anthony's child?" she hissed into the phone.  
  
"Have you completely lost your mind? Sydney Cooke is actually Sydney Gage and if Anthony had actually raped her he would have died long before he did her husband would have killed him that night. As it was he beat him almost unconscious, the official report said that he resisted arrest and his injuries were the results of his own actions."  
  
"That only proves that they lie to protect each other," she insisted.  
  
"Louise if I get you proof that the baby isn't Anthony's will you let this lie, we have bigger fish to fry then worrying about the paternity of the Ranger's baby."  
  
"Get the proof."  
  
He hung up the phone shaking his head at the same time. The woman's mind had completely snapped this whole thing was ludicrous. She had hated Anthony Perron, she had put up with his sick sex games for years. Yet for some insane reason this soaring jealousy would rise up in her at the thought of this monster touching another woman.  
  
He wished that he had never met her but it was too late now. He could not turn his back on her or he would end up like the late David Walters.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The phone rang and Gage reached over to pick it up, it was a little after four. Syd stirred beside him as he spoke softly into the phone hoping not to wake her. She turned as best she could towards him letting one arm drape across him and smiled at him.  
  
"They are sure that is all that is missing?" Gage was saying. "You know I don't take too much stock in what he or his late partner have to say. If we set the place... all right Walker we'll get ready, see you shortly."  
  
"What did Walker want?"  
  
"You're awake?" he replied with a question.  
  
"I'm awake now what did Walker want?" she persisted.  
  
"He called to tell us that Doctor Addison's office had be broken into and the only thing that had been taken were your medical records."  
  
"My medical records? Why would anyone want my medical records?" Syd was trying to sit up now; Gage was putting his arm around her helping her.  
  
"That's a very good question? Agent Arthurs has been in touch with Walker over it and thinks we should go into hiding until this blows over."  
  
"Gage we've never hidden from anything or anyone in our lives," she spoke looking into those beautiful blue eyes of his, "Why now?"  
  
"I think you know why Sydney," he replied gently stroking her face, "We have someone besides ourselves to consider in all this. Honey, in your present condition you can't even defend yourself."  
  
"Yeah but Gage..."  
  
He stared at her not speaking waiting for her to go on, waiting for her to convince him of a better alternative. She laid her head on his chest conceding that he was right.  
  
Within the hour the partners were on their way to meet with their boss at his ranch. Walker's familiar truck was all ready there when Gage wheeled their car in. He hit a slight bump in the lane that jarred Syd and she moved her hand to her belly.  
  
"You all right Shorty?" Gage asked, her condition a constant worry to him, especially now.  
  
"I'm fine Gage really," she told him giving him one of her now drop it looks.  
  
As he stopped the car she did put her hand on his arm asking him if he could work out the details with Walker that she really would like to talk with Alex for a few minutes. Gage helped Syd out of the car and put his hand under her elbow helping her up the stairs of the porch. She proceeded into the kitchen where Alex and Angela were while Gage sat down with Walker.  
  
"Hi Sydney," Alex greeted her as she spooned another mouthful of food into Angela's mouth.  
  
"Hi Alex and how are you Angela?" Sydney asked turning to the baby who was fighting her mother for control of the spoon.  
  
"Head strong like her father I'm afraid," Alex laughed as her daughter put her hand in her dish using her fingers to put the food on her spoon.  
  
Sydney smiled at the baby then turning to Alex said, "I need to ask you something but you have to promise not to say anything to Gage."  
  
Alex looked up from her daughter and smiling said, "Sure Sydney, shoot."  
  
Hesitating a minute Syd finally just jumped in, "I know you went into labour very suddenly because of all the things that were going on but did you have any kind of pre-warning at all?"  
  
"Honey are you feeling all right?" Alex was pulling the chair out for her to sit down.  
  
"Really I'm fine I saw my doctor this morning and she said everything was looking good. Gage and I slept most of the afternoon it's just, I don't know I have this weird feeling."  
  
"I had pains in my lower back for two days before, but then I was only a couple of weeks off my due day date, you've got a month and a half to go."  
  
"Actually after Doctor Addison looked at the sonogram she said it looked more like three to four weeks," Syd confessed bringing her hand to her side.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
"It's not a pain it's more like a little poke."  
  
"Any sign of a problem you call to be airlifted out of there. Have Gage call us so Walker and Trivette can be there in case there is trouble. Promise me Sydney Gage."  
  
"I promise," Sydney smiled at her friend.  
  
"Promise what," asked Gage coming up behind his wife.  
  
"That we won't have this baby with out her what else?" Syd retorted.  
  
"Well come on Syd we have a bit of a drive a head of us," Gage said helping her up from her chair.  
  
"Call as soon as you get there Gage."  
  
"Will do Walker, will do."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Agent Arthurs walked into Ranger headquarters; Trivette was the only one there.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"Well Walker went home early today and I assume that Sydney and Gage are at home since Syd just got out of the hospital today," Trivette told him not looking up from his computer. "Any particular reason you looking for them or is it a case of need to know again?" Jimmy was looking at him now.  
  
"Very funny Ranger," Arthurs replied with a smirk, "I was just asking because there has been a triple murder. Sam Visser, his son Benny, and Joseph Talos son John, they loaded into a car and driven out to some deserted road and shot execution style. Just thought I'd share the information with the Rangers."  
  
"Oh you are into sharing now I see, well I'll be sure to pass that along to the other three when I see them," Jimmy tossed back at him.  
  
"We were only doing what we thought best at the time... never mind it's old news. Can I use your phone?"  
  
"Help yourself," Trivette told him pushing the phone around in order for Arthurs to be able to reach it. Arthurs had made a beeline to Walker's office and sat down, picking up the phone. Jimmy looked at him for a moment then picking up his phone dialed Walker's number.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Did she sign all the new papers?" Rick was asking Rita Mason pulling her into his lap as he sat in his wheelchair.  
  
She twined her arms around his neck bringing her lips to his ears whispering, "Your Mother didn't even ask what they were for she just signed them all."  
  
"So as crazy as I am I'm now the master of the Perron Family Fortune," he laughed as he pulled her into a kiss. "Once she is convinced that Ranger Cooke is having another Perron, which shouldn't take much longer, she can have a padded room right across the hall from me. Then I can start my rehabilitation."  
  
"We'll have to do that slowly we don't want anyone to think that you were faking any of this."  
  
He grabbed a handful of Rita's hair pulling her head back, "I call the shots here," he menacingly told her before catching her full lips in a hard crushing kiss.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was after nine before Gage pulled up in front of a little cabin. Sydney shivered as she looked at the log structure; she hadn't been near any place like this since Gage, Walker and Trivette had rescued her from Perron. She sat mutely as Gage opened his door. He came around to her side of the car and opened her door. Still she didn't move. Reaching in he took her hand and crouching down brought her fingers to his lips.  
  
"I'm sorry Gage, I know this isn't the same place but it is still a little unnerving."  
  
"There was a motel a ways back we could go there for the night," he offered.  
  
"No I'll be all right you're here with me I'll be fine," she smiled at him in the dim light and he reached in to help her out of the car.  
  
"Now you go and sit down while I get the stuff out of the car," he told her turning to go back outside.  
  
Gage disappeared out the door and Sydney headed into the kitchen, he could hear the sounds of pots and pans when he returned. He took their bags into the bedroom and followed the noise until he found his wife.  
  
"Hungry Gage?" she asked as he came up behind her.  
  
"Not that," he said not wanting her to go to much trouble.  
  
"Francis," she looked straight at him when she spoke.  
  
"Well maybe a little," she looked at him again, "Okay you got me I'm starved."  
  
"Then you are in luck because who Walker had stock up this kitchen left some great looking steaks here."  
  
"Syd don't go to a lot of trouble," he began saying finishing up with, "You said there were steaks in the fridge?"  
  
"Go light a fire in the fireplace and I'll get this started," she said turning a little to quickly her hand going to her back. Gage was right by her side but before he could say anything she was telling him, "The fireplace is that way and I'm fine."  
  
"I just wanted to give you a hug and kiss," he replied and proceeded to do so.  
  
"This is very nice Honey but right now I'm starving go and light that fire."  
  
"Yes Syd," he stole another kiss and left her to fix dinner.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Agent Kevin Arthurs stood in what used to be Anthony Perron's office on his estate. He waited impatiently for Louise Perron; she always loved to keep him waiting for her some how thinking she was exercising her power over him.  
  
"Kevin you have some good news for me I hope?" she asked sweeping into the room and around behind the desk without as much as a hello.  
  
"I have Ranger Cooke's medical records here, she was six weeks pregnant before Anthony ever laid eyes on her," he told her tossing the folder with Sydney's file on the desk.  
  
"She was with him though these could have been falsified," persisted Louise.  
  
"For what purpose Louise? Anthony had Rick kidnap her and take her up to the lake where he tried to rape her. Her husband got there just in time to stop him and may even have killed him if the other Rangers hadn't been there to stop him," Arthurs lay the story out again for her.  
  
"When it came to Anthony and his appetite nothing stopped him, more went on there then we know. These records have been made for their convenience; look how easy it was to keep Michael Visser alive. You find out where those two Rangers are and tell me so I can personally take care of this problem myself."  
  
"Louise the heat is all ready on over the death of your brother. You should be getting on a plane and going to New York, Your sister-in-law has lost both sons and a husband all with in the last year." Arthurs tried to talk sense to her but the obsession with Sydney and her unborn baby was not to be put aside.  
  
"Kevin you bring me their location or you will end up like everyone else who went against me."  
  
Turning on her heel she left the room. Arthurs knew what he had to do.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After lighting the fire Gage pulled his phone to give Walker a quick call and let him know they had arrived there all right.  
  
"Did Arthurs ever give you any reason to be suspicious?" Walker had wanted to know.  
  
"No not really," Gage had answered. Walker explained that Arthurs had been snooping around his desk, warning him to stay alert.  
  
"I know you two have never lost a customer so don't start now,"  
  
"We don't intend to," Gage told him hanging up the phone as Sydney appeared in the doorway with their supper.  
  
Smiling he immediately got up to help her taking the plates from her hands while she returned to the kitchen for the silverware and drinks. Gage had taken the cushions from the couch and placed them on the floor, he was all ready sitting as Syd handed the glasses to him.  
  
"This sure looks good," he said to her not noticing she hadn't sat down.  
  
"Thanks it looks good from here too."  
  
"Honey I'm sorry."  
  
Gage jumped back to his feet and helped her ease herself to the floor, then pulling some pillows from the couch put them behind her back.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Gage you were so right I can't even get off and on the floor not alone defend myself," she proclaimed entirely exasperated with herself.  
  
Putting his arm around her he pulled her a little closer lifting her face towards him before speaking to her. "You know Syd I've kind of enjoyed this loss of some of your independence, it's given me a chance to look after you a little." He kissed forehead and each eyelid before his hand in circled her face his thumb caressing her cheek as his lips met hers kissing her deeply.  
  
"Gage," her voice was barely audible as he kissed her again, she felt the heat rising in her.  
  
"Honey," she tried again, "our dinner is getting cold," she managed.  
  
He pulled her closer still for a moment steadying himself as much as her and then slowly pulling away he agreed.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kevin Arthurs looked over at Louise Perron as their car sped towards their destination. She was dressed all in black, her hair pulled back. Arthurs knew this was not the first time that she had actually carried out the act of assassination.  
  
It had took him a while to find out where Walker had stashed his two Rangers. He had pulled in quite a few of favours to track them down, gone through numerous channels until he had found them.  
  
Louise sat talking to him even though he really wasn't paying much attention to her. She was still trying to make sense of what she was about to do.  
  
"She started it that night at the party, enticing Anthony to take her hand and kiss her fingers. She knew that Anthony couldn't resist her charms, then when her husband caught her in the act she turned against Anthony. It was her that changed those medical records, she wants Michael to believe that the baby is his."  
  
"Louise will you listen to yourself, Michael is dead, Ranger Cooke is married to Ranger Gage, he isn't Michael," Arthurs told her hoping that it was sinking in.  
  
"I know that Rick," she scolded staring right at him, then pointing the gun at him told him to drive faster.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Walker, it's Matt White, I think we have a problem here how soon can you and Trivette get here?"  
  
Ranger Matt White and his wife lived about half an hour from where the cabin was that Sydney and Gage were staying. He looked after things over there, stocked the kitchen and made sure it was ready for the state's guests.  
  
He quickly explained that he an Agent Arthurs had called not ten minutes ago needing to come by and pick up the key to the cabin said he had a witness with him.  
  
"I told him the cabin wasn't available we had people coming in, in the next couple of days. To which he replied there must be some sort of mix up, he'd check into it."  
  
Walker had told him to sit tight that he and Trivette would fly right out picking him up on the way. That had been an hour ago White was beginning to worry.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gage had volunteered to clean up the kitchen while Syd had gone to get ready for bed. Her lower back was aching and she thought about what Alex had said. She cleaned her teeth and washed her face then proceeded to the kitchen to see how Gage was making out. He was wiping up the counter as she came in. Seeing her he tossed the dishrag in the sink and walked over to her and put his arms around her.  
  
"Tired?" he asked as she leaned her head against his chest.  
  
"Yeah I am," she admitted her hand going to the small of her back.  
  
"Tell you what lets climb into bed and I'll rub your back."  
  
"You've got a deal Gage," she told him, his arm going round her guiding her to the bedroom.  
  
The peacefulness was suddenly broken by the sound of tires on the gravel driveway. Sydney clutched onto Gage's arm almost like a premonition the sounds brought back memories of the Perron cabin.  
  
"Gage are you in there?" shouted Agent Arthurs.  
  
Picking up his gun from the table he went to the door opening it. Seeing Arthurs didn't have his weapon drawn and his hands were in sight Gage stepped out on the front porch, "Arthurs what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"  
  
Louise Perron was standing flush with the wall of the cabin as Gage stepped forward she brought her gun to the side of his head.  
  
"Hello Michael," she smugly spoke into his ear, "Is that how you got in your Uncle's good graces? Giving your girlfriend to him to do as he wished. It kind of back fired didn't it I bet you never figured on having to bring up a Perron. Well don't worry your Aunt is going to fix up everything for you. Now get her out here."  
  
Gage stood there unmoving as Arthurs called out to Sydney, "You want to see your husband die Sydney? Mrs. Perron wants to have a word with you is it worth Gage's death to refuse her?"  
  
The door slowly began to open Arthurs rushing in knocking Syd from her feet and she fell with a sickening thud in the doorway. Gage tried to make a move towards her as Louise jabbed the barrel of the gun into his temple.  
  
"Give me a reason to pull this trigger Michael, just give me a reason, this is your fault you brought her into my house. Arthurs get over here and cover him while I have a word with Ranger Cooke."  
  
Arthurs drew his gun aiming it at Gage while Louise went to stand over Sydney who was crying in pain. She began to raise her gun a crack sounded out and she fell forward missing Syd by inches. A second shot sounded and Arthurs dropped to the floor of the porch.  
  
Diving over Sydney Gage pulled her back into the cabin as she cried out in pain, her water having broken and a contraction waving down on her.  
  
"Gage it hurts, it hurts so much," she cried as he picked her up in his arms taking her in the bedroom and laying her on the bed.  
  
"Concentrate Honey breathe," he whispered to her taking her hand while he reached for the phone and dialed 911 with the other. Suddenly they heard Walker call out to them.  
  
"In here Walker Syd's gone into labour," Gage called out as Walker appeared in the doorway.  
  
Gage was never so glad to see anyone in his life, as he was to see the Senior Ranger. With the help of Walker and the emergency operator Sydney and Gage brought their first child into the world.  
  
After wrapping their new son in a towel Gage laid him in Sydney's arms. Walker stepped outside to give the new parents a few moments to become acquainted with their new son.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Looking down at the cabin he surveyed all the activity. Pulling his phone he dialed to report in. The two shots he had fired had taken care of Kevin Arthurs and Louise Perron, saving the lives of the two Rangers.  
  
"That should even the score our work is done," the voice on the phone, informed him, "Report in I have another job for you."  
  
He hung up the phone and bringing the field glasses to his eyes watched as the Gages and the newborn were taken on board the helicopter to be flown home to Dallas.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sydney watched anxiously as Gage lifted their son from the backseat of the car. After much discussion and debate they had decided on the name Christian Francis. Gage had finally conceded to adding Francis saying that he wouldn't have to tell people his second name. Sydney had rolled her eyes and the newest Gage had his name.  
  
Once inside Sydney lifted Chris from his little car seat and cradled him in her arms. She curled up with Gage who had sat on the couch. He put his arms around both his wife and son who rubbed his little fist across his cheek opening his eyes as if to gaze at his parents.  
  
"Things couldn't be more perfect," he whispered to Syd caressing the infant's tiny hand with his finger Chris grabbing hold.  
  
"You're right Gage," Syd whispered back, "Things couldn't be more perfect."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Texas State Mental Health Facility  
  
Doctor Rita Mason signed the last of the paperwork declaring Rick Perron mentally stable. It had taken three doctor's signatures for Rick's release but Rita had accomplished it.  
  
She handed a copy to Rick as he hung up the phone smiling he simply stated to her, "Mother is Dead."  
  
The End 


End file.
